


Salud

by ix3thehpseries



Series: Mid-Season Hiatus is The Worst, Have a Fic [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: and octavia thinks they're trainwrecks, and they're both dramatic af, miller and bellamy are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix3thehpseries/pseuds/ix3thehpseries
Summary: Miller doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he did sneeze at the same time as the cute kid in his Spanish class. They could totally be soulmates. Miller just has to get himself to sneeze again while they're in the same general vicinity to make sure.Or: The soulmate AU where soulmates always sneeze at the same time.





	Salud

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Or maybe something like soulmates always sneeze at the same time and I cant be sure but me and this kid in my French class just sneezed at the same time are we soulmates or was it a coincidence (proceed w character trying to make themselves sneeze around said person to see what’s what)"

As a general concept, Miller isn’t opposed to soulmates. It’s kind of nice – the idea that there’s a person out there in the world that’s meant for you and only you, that you’re made to be together, that you’re perfect for each other. Sure, some of the logistics of it seem a little off to him. What if your soulmate lives in a different country that you’re never going to visit or you can’t find a way to communicate with them or you’re just never around each other when you sneeze? But as a whole, Miller thinks it’s pretty cool.

It’s just not for _him_.

His parents were soulmates and it killed his dad when his mom died. He didn’t give up on life or abandon Miller or anything like that, but it’s been different ever since and Miller mostly just feels bad for him. His dad lost the person that the world created to make him feel whole and that’s hard.

Bellamy and Octavia always felt the same way, which is what first made them such great friends. Octavia’s dad had been their mom’s soulmate, but he’d been awful to her, using the excuse that they were soulmates to justify how he treated her. Even when she eventually left him, it didn’t make things better. Bellamy said that she just got more upset and it turned Bellamy and Octavia off of the charm of soulmates, too. They bonded over that when they met – they all thought it was an interesting concept and agreed that it could work, just not for them.

And then Octavia went and sneezed at the same time as the gigantic, buff dude from her gym and Bellamy almost had a heart attack and suddenly there was Lincoln. Her soulmate. It was the first time that Miller had ever seen any soulmates from the start, and it wasn’t how he’d always imagined it. Octavia and Lincoln still argued and had to work at their relationship, but even so they just _fit_.

So, it was just Miller and Bellamy left, which was fine. Miller kind of thought something might happen with them for a while, because they were both so against the idea of soulmates, but Bellamy developed a thing for Clarke Griffin and that was that. Bellamy acted like an idiot around Clarke, because Bellamy is the only fully-functioning adult Miller knows that is incapable of dealing with his emotions, and they still talked shit about soulmates.

Honestly, Miller wasn’t even surprised when they were in the stacks of the library last week, looking for a book to help Bellamy with his thesis, and they heard a sneeze from the study cubicles at the same time Bellamy sneezed. They both paused, wide-eyed, and after some careful surveillance realized that Clarke was the only one in a cubicle.

Which is how Miller got here. Well, not here, in his second-year Spanish class, failing to understand any of what his professor’s saying and instead daydreaming. _Here_ , the only one of his friends without a soulmate. Not that Bellamy technically had Clarke. He’d been freaking out for the past week, avoiding her and being a general train wreck, but Miller’s confident he’ll work it out. Or at the very least Octavia will interfere on his behalf.

He’s still thinking of soulmates when a familiar feeling starts in his nose and the back of his throat. His professor’s talking in rapid, fluent Spanish in the front of the room, gesturing angrily at their latest assignments and he tries to stay quiet when he sneezes, so that he doesn’t draw her attention. Which is why it takes him a second to understand what happened when a loud sneeze interrupts the professor.

She isn’t looking at Miller when she says, “ _Salud_.” She’s looking to the left side of the room, where Monty Green has his head buried in his elbow.

Miller might not be the only of his friends without a soulmate.

He’s not sure, though. He doesn’t sneeze for the rest of class, but neither does Monty. He’s pretty sure they sneezed at the same time. He’s not positive, though, and Monty never looks over at him wearing a mirroring look of surprise.

He texts Bellamy and Octavia when he has ten minutes left of class, telling them to meet him at their favorite coffee shop, and then spends the rest of class staring at Monty, trying to will him to turn and make eye contact.

It doesn’t work and he considers talking to Monty at the end of class, but he needs more of a solid plan before he does that, so he just leaves, speed walking to the coffee shop.

Octavia and Bellamy are already there, both looking worried, and Miller has a second to think that he maybe shouldn’t have started his text with “ _THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH_ ” before Octavia spots him. She gestures for him to come over and when he sits Bellamy slides a drink in front of him.

“We ordered for you,” Octavia says, reaching across the table to grab his hand. “What going on, what’s wrong?”

“Uh,” Miller says, taking a sip of his drink. “I think I might have found my soulmate.”

Both Blakes stare at him. “That’s why you texted us?” Octavia asks, her tone guarded.

“Yeah,” Miller says. They continue to stare at him and he takes another sip of his drink.

“You fucking dramatic asshole,” Bellamy finally says, sinking back into his chair. “I thought you were dying. Jesus, this is why I was never friends with any other theater kids.”

Across from him, Octavia bursts into laughter. “God, what is wrong with the two of you? I’ve never seen two people so incompetent at basic human interaction.”

“This isn’t basic human interaction,” Miller protests. “This is soulmates. This is next-level shit. Everyone gets fucked up about soulmates.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at him. “Whatever. Tell us what happened.”

He does and when he’s finished, Bellamy punches his arm. “You’re so fucking dramatic.”

“Like you’re any better at dealing with your soulmate.”

“I didn’t tell you that it was _life or death-_ “

Octavia holds up a hand, shutting them both up. “I still don’t understand the problem,” she says.

Miller sighs. “I didn’t sneeze loud because I didn’t want to draw attention. So I’m not sure if we sneezed at the exact same time or if he heard me or… anything that you’re supposed to be sure about with soulmates.”

“You’re as much of a human disaster as Bell,” Octavia says. Bellamy starts to object, but she talks over him. “Okay, let’s start with this. Do you want him to be your soulmate?”

Miller thinks about it. He doesn’t know much about Monty - just that he’s cute and they’ve met a few times because he’s friends with Clarke. They usually end up talking about video games, which Miller’s always happy to do, but he’s not sure that’s enough to base a whole relationship on.

“I don’t know,” he says. “I don’t know him that well. He’s cute, and we get along whenever we do end up somewhere together, but that’s not a lot to go off of.”

Next to him, Bellamy’s staring hard at his coffee. “I think I have an idea,” he says. He waits until Miller and Octavia are both looking at him before continuing. “Monty’s friends with Clarke, right? We just need to get Clarke to bring Monty along more often when she hangs out with us. That way, you can see if you like him, and if you do, you can try to sneeze around him so you can confirm if you’re soulmates or not.”

“You just want an excuse to hang around Clarke some more,” Miller says.

“It’s a win-win for both of us.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Octavia says. She turns to Miller “What do you think?”

“How are we gonna get Clarke to bring Monty around without telling her I think he’s my soulmate?”

“We just tell her half of it. That you think he’s cute and wanna get to know him better.”

Miller takes a deep breath. “Yeah, alright. Let’s try it.”

“Great,” Octavia says, standing and grabbing her drink off the table. “Bell, you tell Clarke to bring Monty to movie night on Friday. Miller, try not to have a panic attack before then. I’m going to meet my soulmate because I’m not a human disaster like the two of you.” She nods once, leans over to kiss them both on the forehead, and then heads out.

***

If he’s being honest, Miller’s acting weird. Every raised eyebrow and concerned look is completely earned. He comforts himself with the knowledge that as weird as he’s being, Bellamy is at least ten times worse, so at least he’s got that going for him.

Movie night started out as just Miller and the Blakes, but then Octavia invited Lincoln and, later, Clarke who brought Raven. Now it’s a monthly event, with dinner and snacks and booze. It’s the perfect place to feel out Monty and try to see if they’re soulmates.

Or it would be, if Miller could get his shit together. He gets through the snacks and dinner, stumbling over his words and jumping every time anyone touches him before he decides to bite the bullet.

He tugs Bellamy into the kitchen with him and grabs the pepper off of the counter. “Watch and see if Monty sneezes,” he instructs.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, but when he opens his mouth to argue Miller points at him. “You’ve said five words to Clarke tonight and spilled your entire drink on yourself when she asked if you were okay. You don’t get to judge.”

“Fine,” Bellamy mutters. “But do it quick.”

Miller pours a bit of pepper into the palm of his hand, and brings it to his face. He uses his other hand to waft the scent toward his nose. Nothing happens and he sighs, bringing his palm just under his nose and sniffing. Instead of sneezing, he starts coughing and Bellamy looks over in alarm.

“Abort mission!”

“What?!” Miller gets out between coughs.

Bellamy busies himself at the sink and Miller’s just gotten the pepper out of his hand and back on the counter when Monty walks in, giving Miller a weird look.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yep. Never better.” Monty just raises her eyebrows, which is fair considering Miller is still coughing. “Seriously. I’m good.”

“Okay,” Monty says. He sets his plate down on the counter next to Bellamy, but doesn’t head back to the living room.

“So, Clarke said you just got the newest Zelda game?” Monty says. He leans against the kitchen counter, making himself comfortable.

Miller nods and Bellamy excuses himself, shooting Miller a thumbs up that is not as subtle as he seems to think it is.

“Cool, what do you think?”

***

Miller feels slightly better about his life choices after game night. He and Monty talked about the new Zelda game for twenty minutes and then moved on to some obscure anime that they’d both seen. They only stopped when Octavia interrupted to tell them the movie was starting.

And after that, Clarke’s a great wingman. She invites Monty to trivia night, games night, and to Lincoln’s art show. Soon, Monty’s a regular invite to all their group outings.

After a month of spending time with him, Miller’s pretty sure Monty’s perfect for him and he’s going to be fucking crushed if Monty isn’t his soulmate.

They’re in line at some new, pretentious cupcake place that just opened up that sells “giant cupcakes”, which Bellamy argues are just regular cakes. Clarke disagrees just to piss him off and Miller gets through ten minutes of their argument before pinching Bellamy.

He yelps and shoots Miller a glare. “The store says they’re cupcakes, so they’re cupcakes,” he says.

“It’s a gimmick,“ Bellamy says. Miller pinches him again, once Clarke turns her attention away from them.

“I need to sneeze,” he says.

“So sneeze.”

Miller pinches him one more time and glares for good measure. “Not right now. I mean I need to sneeze to see if Monty sneezes, too.”

“What do you want me to do?” Bellamy asks. He’s rubbing his arm where Miller pinched him and Miller rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry I pinched you,” he says. “Please help me sneeze so I can see if Monty is my soulmate. I really want him to be my soulmate.”

“Try looking at the light or something,” Bellamy says. “Or drinking something fizzy. Aren’t those things supposed to make you sneeze?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never had this problem before,” Miller says. “I’m not normally in situations where I need to make myself sneeze.”

He waits until they’ve got their cupcakes and are eating them on the sidewalk to open the pop that he bought. Monty’s sitting next to him, in the middle of a tirade about Star Wars versus Star Trek when Miller takes his first sip.

He doesn’t feel like he has to sneeze, so he tries looking at the sun, staring at it and willing himself to sneeze. Monty cuts himself off in the middle of a sentence to stare at Miller.

“Are you okay? You’re looking at the sun really hard there,” he says.

“I’m fine,” Miller says, looking away and blinking rapidly. It doesn’t help and when he tries to look at Monty he mostly sees spots from looking directly at the sun.

Monty keeps looking at him for a minute before he shrugs and gets back to what he was saying.

***

Two days later, Monty corners him on the way out of Spanish class.

“Hey, Monty,” Miller says, smiling at him.

Monty just crosses his arms and gets right to it. “Are you into me? Clarke said that you were and that’s why she keeps inviting me to stuff. But you’re not acting like you’re into me, you’re acting like I’m some weird alien that you’re kind of fascinated by and also kind of horrified by, which sucks because I’m into you.”

Miller opens his mouth to respond, but before he can speak he gets a familiar feeling and instead of saying anything, he sneezes.

Monty sneezes at the same time.

When he looks up, he’s got an awestruck look in his eyes and his mouth is open in a small “O” of surprise.

Then, it seems to click and he crosses his arms again. “Did you know?”

“I wasn’t sure,” Miller says, ducking his head.

“That’s why you were acting so weird?”

“Yeah,” Miller says. “I was trying to figure out if we were compatible. And I was trying to sneeze around you. To double check.”

Monty lets out a long breath, the tension draining out of his shoulders. “Now everything makes so much more sense,” he says.

Miller looks up and Monty’s got a small smile on his face. “So, we’re soulmates, huh?”

“Yeah,” Miller says, “I guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting modern AU drabbles [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10503999/chapters/23176674) every day (except Wednesdays) of hiatus and am still looking for a few more prompts to finish the hiatus out, so feel free to leave me some or hit me up on [tumblr](http://fitnessandfandom.tumblr.com/ask). :)


End file.
